


Race you to the End of the War

by The Stars are Warring (the_Sagest_brush)



Series: It's Marshall Commander Stuff (Don't worry about it) [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Basically 2 vaugely connected oneshots., Chapter 2 happens at some point in s 2 or 3 of rebels, Chapter one happens during old friends not forgotten, Gen, Look we needed a last chat between Cody and Rex ok, low key angsty, so slight S7 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Sagest_brush/pseuds/The%20Stars%20are%20Warring
Summary: One shot of the S7 chat that Rex and Cody definitely had but we didn't see.Very short but I might expand on it later.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: It's Marshall Commander Stuff (Don't worry about it) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779862
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

“Good luck _Commander_.” Cody says, Rex swats at him.

“Stop That.” Cody deflects his brother’s arm casually.

“Stop what _commander.”_ Rex groans, but Cody can hear the grin in his voice .

“It’s just so Skywalker can split the 501st to help Commander Tano.”

“Well whatever the reason, it's about karking time Skywalker got around to promoting you.” Rex chuckles

“You’re just excited because you think you’re going to foist some commander paperwork off on me.”

“Vod.” Cody says, thumping Rex’s shoulder. “I **_know_** I’m foisting commander paperwork off on you.”

“You can try.” Rex says, still grinning by the sound of it. “If Commander Tano and I don’t win the war for you.” Cody snorts.

“The way your battalion runs Rex? I‘ll have the entire separatist army mopped up by the time you _finally_ make it to Coruscant”

“The 501st is only ever late because of Skywalker.” Rex says cheerfully. “And he’s going with you.”

“Don’t remind me.” Cody sighs. “I get a headache just thinking about it.”

Rex laughs and pats Cody’s shoulder as they step into the hanger. “K’oyaci vod. If I survived three years of him you’ll survive one campaign.”

“If I don’t I’m haunting the fuck out of all of you.” Cody says halting by the last of the newly marked 332nd gunships. “ _Especially_ Skywalker.” Rex shrugs.

“He deserves it.”

“Rex,” Rex hesitates, glances back, It’s familiar now, the last-minute exchange. Cody shoves the worry out of his voice. “Ulyc.”

“You too Cody” Rex says quietly, before stepping into the gunship and grabbing one of the straps. “Race you to the end of the war!” Rex shouts as the engines startup.

Rather than try to shout over the roar of the engines Cody just flicks his brother a ‘kark you kindly’ salute.

It’s bad luck to watch the gunship take off. 

And he needs to co-ordinate the fleet’s jump to hyperspace.

So Cody pivots on his heel and heads for the bridge.

But he can’t quash the little spark of hope in his chest as he walks out of the hanger. 

They’re so close. The war will end and the clones will be free whether the republic likes it or not.

Cody and the other marshals have plans. Though if he’s honest he never thought they’d get this close to acting on them.... 

They’re _so close._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Cody meet again because sometimes I get sad and just want a slightly goofy reunion between these two.  
> Cody's been working with the rebellion and Bail Organa for several years - lately, he's been serving as Princess Leia's guard and commander. 
> 
> Rex has recently joined the ghost crew and they're attending a strategy meeting with several rebellion leaders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this out in like, an evening so - sorry it's a bit rough around the edges.

”You don’t have to stick so close you know.” Leia grumbles. “We’re in the middle of the Rebel fleet we’re as safe as we ever are.”

”No one’s ever safe in space.” Cody replies irritably. "And we're _in the middle of a rebel fleet_. with several of the rebellion's leaders."

"Commander, we'll be fine. You put together the security plan." Leia placates. Cody raises an eyebrow at her. 

”Also the meeting room is in here. please feel free to sit _somewhere else.”_ Cody snorts.

”As you wish princess.” Leia levels a glare at him. It’s a fairly impressive replication of Boil’s scowl which just makes Cody roll his eyes as he keys open the door.

“Cody.”

“ _Cody.”_ Leia raps her knuckles off Cody’s backplate, but he doesn’t even acknowledge her - eyes fixed on the familiar face halfway across the room. “ _REX?!”_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

“Can we skip to the part of the meeting where we discuss actual strategies yet?” Rex grumbles from his seat, eying Mon Mothma suspiciously. “This is why I hate politicians.”

“I’d prefer if we skipped straight to the part where we go beat up the empire some more,” Ezra says. “Strategy meetings are _boring_.”

“Strategy meetings are the reason we actually _beat_ the empire sometimes.” Rex points out. “They aren’t any separatist alliance but you can’t beat them just by running at them with a laser sword and throwing some rocks around.”

“I mean that’s basically what we did last week though.” Ezra points out and Rex sighs.

“Yeah, and it worked because we’d had a boring strategy meeting beforehand.”

“REX?!?” Every head in the room snaps towards the shout and Rex is on his feet a moment later.

“CODY?”

Rebels scramble out of the way of the white-haired clone storming in their direction.

“WHO THE KRIFF LET YOU GROW A BEARD.” Cody demands 

“You’re not DEAD?”

“AND NOT JUST A BEARD, A BEARD AND YOU’RE **BALD NOW??”** Cody comes to a stop directly in front of Rex.

“You’re hair’s completely WHITE what do you want from me??”

“YOU LOOK LIKE A _GRANDFATHER_.”

“ _EXCUSE ME???”_

“I said you look like a kriffing DESERT HOBO. Who _RAISED YOU._ ”

“ ** _YOU DID_** _ **.”**_ Rex has recovered surprisingly quickly for someone who’s brother has returned from the dead to roast them for their hair choices.

“ _I_ Taught you to _at least comb your hair once in a while Kriff_.”

”I’m literally on the run from the empire.”

“ _SO AM I??? A_ lso where the KARK have you been”

“HIDING FROM THE EMPIRE.”

”OH SO _that’s_ what you were doing when you FUCKED OFF. AND NEVER CAME BACK???? I thought _Skywalker_ slowed you down but your first mission without him and you were gone **Fifteen Kriffing YEARS**. You could have at least sent me a _sith spitting holo.”_

_“I_ t’s not like YOU EVER CALLED ME?” Neither clone notices that the entire room has fallen silent and every rebel present is giving the argument their _full_ attention.

“YOU FAKED YOUR OWN KRIFFING DEATH HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW I COULD _CALL YOU.”_

_“I WORKED WITH THE EMPIRE UNDER MY OWN CT NUMBER IT WAS IN THE SYSTEM.”_

_“_ HAVE YOU **LOOKED** AT AN IMPERIAL DATABASE?? You can barely find your _own_ information let alone anyone else's???”

“It's NOT MY FAULT THE EMPIRE’S SYSTEM IS A PIECE OF OSIK.”

“YOU STILL COULD HAVE JUST CALLED ME.”

One of the rebels coughs and the two clones suddenly remember they’re not the only ones in the room. Not that the rebellion seems to mind. Leia appears to have been hanging on every word. Which, Cody thinks, is going to make this a _very interesting_ return trip.

The blue-haired kid Rex was sitting with looks nervous, while the Lasat beside him looks like his favourite show just came on.

Cody glances back at Rex a half-formed grin on his face

“So we’ll finish this later then.”

Rex laughs (sobs?) and grabs his brother into a hug.

“You’re the _worst.”_ Cody hugs him back, pretending it’s not hard to get words out around the ball of emotion in his throat.

“Well as reigning champion you would know.”


End file.
